digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Imperialdramon Dragon Mode
I think we need to change the first form's name to "Imperialdramon Dragon Mode", and correct links accordingly. 04:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Mega Fire Mega Fire is another dub name for Mega Death Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (White) There's a toy. Is it enough for us to make a section covering it? 01:39, February 2, 2012 (UTC)/23:39, February 1, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) :The toy considers itself to just be Imperialdramon, so instead we create a level-3 Toy section (header by year?) which describes the Imperialdramon toys, and mentions that this one is white. It would not count as a separate species, though. 12:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::So, considering our lack of action so far, what do we want to do about this and other toy recolors? 21:51, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I like your last suggestion. Lanate (talk) 01:02, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Paladin Mode Should it just be Fighter Mode + Omni Sword? Also, how do we want to keep track of semi-distinct equipment like Star Sword, Omni Sword, GeoGrey Sword, Behemoth, and Grani? List page, section on their main Digimon articles, what? 21:51, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Dramon Mode appears to have been retracted, so do we still want to keep it as apocryphal info? 03:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I added because the page still exists. Do we want to note that there are two separate entries for him? 13:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::The page still exists, but it's not published as part of the Digimon Dictionary. It seems obvious to me that it was meant to be redacted, and they just didn't delete the previous page yet. I dunno...I vote against it, but I'll go with the majority if you guys rule against me. 17:41, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Double Positron Laser Should it be credited as Positron Laser in English? 08:02, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Slide I would argue it's slide, not next/from for fighter mode. in the Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th, fighter mode/belphemon rage mode turn into dragon/sleep mode when asleep, then turn back into fighter/rage when awake.Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:59, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :I've always treated these as Slides to begin with, didn't Mode Change function as Slide in Hacker's Memory as well? Chimera-gui (talk) 04:39, February 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes. you can change into it and back as many times as you want whenever you want, and your attacks and level (as in, level 50 etc) doesn't change. so if you have a level 47 dragon mode, you can just change it to fighter mode if you want and nothing is lost, you just get a level 47 fighter mode. all other forms of digivolution revert you to level 1. (not counting stats changes, as the attack and defence stats swap, etc). so in that instance, it means that the anime imperialdramon is mode changing (and like... he kinda says that anyway) to fighter mode, and then mode changing back to dragon mode. (unless that never actually happens? as far as im aware, its only counted as slide if they turn into the other form, then turn back, whilst being the same level?) does anime fighter mode ever turn back to dragon mode? if he doesn't, well, he can still mode change back if he really wants to at any point, as that's what mode change is. if we do need "it has to be a canon fighter mode turning into dragon mode", then I'd argue belphemon and imeprialdramon do that in the v-pet i mentioned, cuz of sleeping causing their mode changes. I'd actually still keep them in "next", though, as the one in next order turns into fighter mode and then into paladin mode, so that one specifically isn't mode changing as you have to DNA to get those forms. then again, I suppose that woudln't be the first time an NPC ignored the in game evolution methods. what doesn't make sense is belphemon though. sleep mode is mega, and rage mode is ultra. you slide into it and... your level goes up. that doesnt make any sense lol. so you have a level 50 sleep mode, then mode change to level 50 rage mode and suddenly you have an ultra. so weird. lucemon isnt a mode change, and is digivolution even tho they retain "mode" in the name. I suppose thats so you can't just double mode change and get yourself an ultra without effort.Marcusbwfc (talk) 05:48, February 5, 2019 (UTC)